A Fairy Tail Confession!
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: From the Grand Magic Games to Zeref and so much more, Lucy and Natsu have been through so much together. From strangers, to guildmates, to best friends, they have always had each other's backs. But one of them has special feelings on their mind and those feelings are coming to the surface. ((My own confession for Natsu and Lucy at the end of Fairy Tail!)) Hope you guys enjoy!


**A/N: So after reading the last chapter of Fairy Tail, while I am pleased with everything that happened, I am sad that we did not get an official NaLu confession. I know Hiro left it open for one, as Natsu seemed like he was going to but we all know that is out of Natsu's character. So I figured I would write my own confession! But I would like to thank Hiro for all his hard work on Fairy Tail and for an amazing journey!**

 **Summary: From the Grand Magic Games, to Zeref and so much more, Lucy and Natsu have been through so much together. From strangers, to guildmates, to best friends, they have always had each other's backs. But one of them has special feelings on their mind and those feelings are coming to the surface.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was over, all the fighting was over and finally it was time to return home. After saying goodbye to the others, Lucy decided to head home and try to get a little rest before finding another job to do. She was so tired out and was ready for some sleep when she noticed a light on in her apartment window. Who could be at her apartment? However, she was sure she knew who it was. Opening the door, she smiled widely as she saw Natsu lying on the couch with Happy curled up next to him, both sound asleep. Seeing Natsu she was overcome with emotion suddenly, after everything they had been through, he was still her best friend and someone she knew she couldn't live without. Her memories of Natsu suddenly began flooding through her mind as she gazed at the pink haired boy…

" _Look Natsu, I got my Fairy Tail insignia!" Lucy shouted excitedly as she showed the Fairy Tail crest proudly on her hand._

" _That's nice, Luigi," Natsu said absently as he stared at the mission list._

…

" _What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked as Lucy suddenly ran up and hugged him from behind._

" _Nothing, just a feeling... thank you," Lucy replied as she buried her face in Natsu's back._

…

" _Hey, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as Lucy wandered the golden plains, "would you get over here?" Lucy turned and smiled as Natsu ran towards her, holding out his hand._

" _Come on, we still have tons of adventures to go on!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy took his hand, tears welling in her eyes._

" _Yeah…," Lucy replied, too overcome with emotion to say anything else._

She and Natsu had been through so much and she had enjoyed every moment by his side.

"Luce!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as he saw her standing at the door way. As he stood up, Lucy ran towards him and threw her arms around him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Natsu, for bringing me to Fairy Tail and for being my best friend. When you found me, I was alone but then when you found me, I made real friends, friends like Gray, Levy, Erza and Happy… and then there's you. You saved me countless times over and have made me happier than I have ever been before… thank you so much from the bottom of my heart," Lucy cried into his chest as Natsu held her tightly.

After a few moments, Natsu pushed Lucy back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, "About that, Luce, there is something I needed to tell you," Natsu said, his eyes full of emotion and his voice full of seriousness.

"What's that?" Lucy asked as she looked up at his deep onyx eyes.

"We've been through so much together and the day I found you was the best day of my life because I found my best friend. I'm not sure how to really do these things but you've made me feel something inside, like a small flame that constantly grows bigger," Natsu began, gulping as he was a bit nervous. Lucy, however, kept her eyes on him, soaking up every word that he was saying.

"You went from being a stranger to my best friend, and I've enjoyed every moment you've been by my side and have hated every moment that you weren't. Ever since I saw you, I knew, I knew that I found the person that belonged with me forever," Natsu continued, as Lucy began to get teary eyed.

"You are beautiful and strong and you've done more for me than I could ever do for you, and Luce, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. I really love you, I've loved you since I found you and I will continue to love you until the day we stop breathing. You complete me, and I never want to lose you again, so Luce, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu finished as he took Lucy's hands in his. Lucy just stared at him, her eyes full of tears and a small smile on her lips.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as she continued to be silent.

"Sorry… it's just… I've dreamed so long that you would say those words. I've felt the same way about you for a long time but I wasn't sure if you liked me back, or if you liked someone else so I kept quiet. But Natsu, you are handsome and amazing and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side either. So yes I will be your girlfriend, and I love you too," Lucy said, and those words put a huge toothy grin on Natsu's face.

"That's all I've wanted," Natsu said as he pushed his lips against the blonde's, the two mages finally becoming connected. Each of them gasped slightly as they could feel the spark alight between them, and they knew in the moment that this was meant to be. They continued to kiss, not caring how much time passed or who saw because they were finally together.

"Mind if we cut in?" Natsu and Lucy parted and both blushed as they saw Gray and the others standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering when you two lovebirds would get together!" Levy shouted excitedly as she rushed to hug Lucy.

"Bout time, Flame-Brain," Gray said, putting his arm around Natsu.

"And what about you and Juvia?" Natsu asked, grinning at Gray. Gray just blushed and said nothing.

"You better treat her right, Natsu or I will make sure you hurt," Erza said as she glared darkly at Natsu.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said, straightening his posture.

"I'm just glad we are all together," Lucy said, smiling at all her loved ones around her. After everything that had been through, all that mattered was they were still together.

"Anyone up for a drink; we could all go to the pub?" Gray suggested.

"Sure thing! I'll go find Gajeel and the others," Levy said as she bounded out of the apartment with Erza and Gray following behind her.

"Ready to go?" Lucy turned to Natsu after the others had left.

"In a second," Natsu said, as he took Lucy's lips against his for the second time that day. This kiss was even better than the first, both of them shivering at the fully lit electricity between them. They belonged together, Natsu and Lucy, against the world.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was short but it was just supposed to be a confession. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
